Animal Attraction
by daughterofmars
Summary: Sometimes it has nothing to do with love. It's simply animal attraction. Michiru/Yoruichi drabble. Sailor Moon crossover with BLEACH.


**Notes: **A rewritten drabble featuring my favourite women from two different series. One's I'm unhealthily familiar (Sailor Moon) with and one I'm not (BLEACH). I adore Michiru and I totally blame my girlfriend for the crackiness that is Yoruichi/Michiru. They're hot, though. Too hot for words.

I checked around the Internet to find out whether Yoruichi would still be considered a Shinigami even though she has been hiding along with Urahara in the other world for so long. Some says she is, because she used to be. Some say she was never a Shinigami to begin with. For the purpose of this story and the plot hinted in it, I do consider Yoruichi a Shinigami and think of her as working alongside the Gotei 13 to help the Sailor Senshi.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise. Not mine.

* * *

**Animal Attraction**

* * *

Michiru knows the cat is watching her as she shrugs out of her school uniform.

She also knows that it's not really a cat.

Leaning out the window, the duvet only just covering her breasts, she smirks at it, her hair falling around her shoulders in a decisively innocent way.

"Haruka would be very unhappy if she knew a Shinigami is watching me while I undress, Yoruichi."

In the blink of an eye, the cat has changed into a lean, purple-haired woman, standing (very naked) on the terrace of the Meioh-Kaioh-Tenoh residence. Her eyes glint proudly as she cocks her head.

"The Senshi of the Wind doesn't really intimidate me, Michiru," she reminds the blue-eyed woman who in return raises an eyebrow at her. However, as Yoruichi stretches languidly, Michiru lets her gaze run down the proudly exposed expanses of dark skin; the perfect curves and fit body.

No one can say this woman isn't beautiful and still be truthful. Michiru would never even try such a lie herself. Yoruichi pleases her sense of aesthetics and she's not one to deny it.

"Don't underestimate my partner," Michiru warns gently despite her fascination of the Shinigami. Her smile doesn't falter and her eyes even betray a glint of laughter, but underneath the politeness of her words, the edge of sharpness lurks.

Yoruichi simply sniffs.

Ever since the Senshi started working together with the Shinigami to defeat the Hollows and send them back to the dimension in which they belong, Haruka has managed to face Yoruichi three times, every time finding herself on the losing end. Because Michiru knows the amount of power her lover possesses, she can't help but be impressed… and somewhat intrigued. Nevertheless, no one shall ridicule Haruka to her face; not even this feline beauty from another world.

"I'm the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi," Yoruichi tells her as if she could read her thoughts, her exclamation making the glimpse of humour in Michiru's eyes turn into an audible laugh. Raising one hand to press a bent finger to her lips, elegantly covering her giggle, Michiru can't prevent the duvet from slipping down a bit, revealing yet another inch of pale, flawless skin. At the sight, Yoruichi's expression goes very predatory indeed.

Maybe she can be considered a real cat after all, Michiru thinks.

As their gazes lock, Michiru's conclusion showing in her smile, Yoruichi raises her chin in defiance, adding:

"The day she can catch up with me, I will maybe reconsider my opinion of her." Her voice is confident and a bit haughty and Michiru has to wonder if this attitude of hers is a way of hiding some untold, dirty secret. Detecting the air of arrogance around the Shinigami, though, Michiru finds it unlikely. Even if Yoruichi has something others would consider "a dirty secret", she is too self-assured to ever categorize it as such herself.

Behind them the sound of footsteps disturbs the quiet of the house and Michiru is about to close the window, sending the dark woman a small nod, when suddenly Yoruichi's lips quirk. Flashstepping up to her, Yoruichi's movements are so quick that Michiru can't follow them with her gaze and it's not until the fleeting moment in which she feels soft lips brush against her own like a whisper of silk that she realises a kiss has just been stolen from her.

When the door to the bedroom opens, though, revealing a surprised looking Haruka, every trace of purple hair and naked legs have already disappeared again, leaving Michiru behind with only the feeling of the other woman's satisfied smirk against the corner of her mouth.

"Who're you talking to?" Haruka asks, looking around with narrowed eyes; suspicious. Michiru closes the window slowly, keeping a smile at bay and fixing her eyes on the reflection of strong shoulders, covered by a well-known sailor collar. It's something new, seeing Haruka in a skirt – even if only the skirt of her school uniform – when she's not in her Senshi form.

"_Ara_, no one," she answers, amused, catching a glimpse of a black cat tail disappearing in the bushes. Then she finally turns around. "The neighbour's cat…"

Shaking her head with a snort, Haruka puts her school bag down, letting her eyes run up and down Michiru's only half-covered body, her expression growing hungry.

"If I were going to ask you why I'm finding you naked in our bedroom when you're supposed to be at school," she says, her voice low and flirtatious, "what would be your answer?"

Michiru chuckles, letting the duvet fall to the ground completely. "Does it matter?" she asks in return; mysteriously with the hint of flirting. Questions are always more easily manageable than hastily drawn conclusions.

Nonetheless…

In the back of her mind, Yoruichi's words of goodbye echo, mixed with the rushing sound of her flashsteps.

_"Sadly for her, sh__e can't do this..."_


End file.
